Sonrisas Rotas
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Se negó a llorar, mordiéndose los labios y obligándose a sí misma a ser fuerte. Él era feliz, tal como ella había deseado, y eso era lo único que importaba. [U/A] [No exactamente rivetra...]


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _ **Sonrisas Rotas**_

* * *

Se negó a llorar. Se mordió los labios y se ordenó a sí misma ser fuerte y afrontarlo con la cabeza en alto.

Habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo, diez años para ser exactos. Pero solo eso, amigos.

Habían hecho muchas cosas juntos. Ver películas, jugar algún videojuego, compartir golosinas. Habían compartido aula de clase prácticamente desde que podían recordar, sentándose juntos y ganándose las sospechas de sus compañeros.

Se había sentido tan bien. A veces se perdía en el infinito mundo de los sueños, donde cualquier deseo puede hacerse realidad y lo anhelado cobrar vida. Con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, rememoraba todo aquello que tenían en común, sus momentos juntos, las palabras que él le había dedicado en diversas ocasiones. Estando despierta soñaba con una vida juntos, él y ella, graduándose juntos de la secundaria, yendo a la misma universidad, caminando al altar…

Era joven, ingenua y soñadora. Todavía creía en cuentos de hadas y príncipes en uniforme escolar y mirada indescifrable. Era cálida, risueña y bondadosa. Él era menos confiado, más callado y menos sociable. Sabía que la vida era dura y el mundo cruel, y había dejado de creer que la felicidad era sempiterna.

Ella era una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía en su vida, y estaba agradecido por ello. Por su sincera amistad, su cálida compañía, y los buenos momentos que le había dado. Cuando su padre murió, siendo solo un chico de catorce años, su mundo se vino abajo. Pero ella siempre estuvo allí para apoyarlo, aun en medio de sus prolongados silencios, la compañía vacía que le daba, y el frío trato que sin querer le devolvió. Aun así, ella hizo honor a su nombre, y le apoyó en todo momento.

A Petra cada vez más le preocupaba su estado, pero respetando el carácter reservado de él, mantuvo aquellas sensaciones en secreto, preguntándose a sí misma cómo podía ayudarlo. Él cada vez hablaba menos, cada vez se alejaba más, cada vez le veía más delgado. La camisa del uniforme se notaba grande en su cuerpo, sus ojeras eran más visibles, y los huesos de su rostro se asomaban sin discreción bajo su pálida piel. Quiso llorar, pero se ordenó no hacerlo y en su lugar ser ese punto de apoyo fuerte para él.

El tiempo fue pasando, casi imperceptiblemente. Cuando todo empezó el invierno apenas llegaba a su fin, y al abrir los ojos de nuevo se dio cuenta de que diciembre estaba a la vuelta de nuevo. Ella seguía siendo cálida y risueña, y aun creía que para la gente buena los cuentos se hacían realidad. Pero él no volvió a ser el mismo de antes, aun cuando el uniforme volvió a quedarle bien y su piel recuperó el color. Aun así ella tenía fe, y creyó que su historia terminaría con un « _felices para siempre.»_

Pasado un año de la tragedia, las cosas más o menos volvieron a la normalidad. Ella todavía se distraía con la mirada perdida en el infinito, soñando con cosas que su corazón aún inocente anhelaba ardientemente. Él deseaba una única cosa, pero sabía bien que nunca se cumpliría. Siguieron siendo amigos, pero ya no como antes. Ya no había salidas a ver películas, ni largas conversaciones sobre series animadas y bandas musicales. Ella se esforzaba en animarlo, sugiriendo planes como en los viejos tiempos, pero él siempre los rechazaba con alguna excusa. Ella aceptó, sonriendo como siempre, porque quería entenderlo, quería darle tiempo.

Pero el tiempo siguió pasando y el puente se hizo cada vez más largo, y el muro más alto. Para cuando la tan anhelada ceremonia de grado llegó, nada fue como lo soñado. No hubo fotografía juntos, exhibiendo sus diplomas con orgullo, ni tampoco una salida especial para celebrar su triunfo. No hubo nada, solo silencios incómodos y un muro ya imposible de derribar. Le vio por última vez, a lo lejos, guardando su diploma y marchándose en silencio con su madre antes de que la lluvia cayera sobre ellos.

Ese fue el momento definitivo, el quiebre. Allí supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, que había perdido a su mejor amigo. Eld, su hermano mayor, se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero fracasó miserablemente en su intento de animarla. Lo supo cuando vio que ni siquiera hizo el intento de fingir una de sus tantas sonrisas rotas, sino que se excusó alegando sentirse enferma y querer quedarse en casa descansando.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, se vio al espejo y en él vio la verdad. Vio a una chica pelirroja y bonita, con el cabello bien peinado y el rostro sutilmente maquillado, hermoso, pero afligido. Y lloró, como no lo había hecho antes, lloró por todas esas veces que soportó los silencios, la ausencia y la frialdad sin perder la compostura. Lloró por cada vez que se había negado a hacerlo, convenciéndose a sí misma de que era fuerte y podía soportarlo. Había perdido a Levi, y ya nada podría hacer para recuperarlo.

Las siguientes semanas las sobrellevó con sorprendente calma, sin volver a irse abajo. Su corazón punzaba con dolor en su pecho, pero lo soportó lo mejor que pudo, y volcó toda su atención en los exámenes para entrar a la universidad aunque aún faltaban meses. Quería desesperadamente una distracción, algo que mantuviera su mente ocupada, algo que la mantuviera alejada de Levi y el rompimiento definitivo de su larga amistad. Algo que sedara a su corazón roto para que la hemorragia no la siguiera lastimando.

Sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos, y logró aprobar el examen con excelentes calificaciones. Su familia le dio la noticia con dicha indecible, pero para ella fue una victoria vacía. Sonrió, como acostumbraba, y consintió en todos y cada uno de los mimos y planes de celebración de su familia para intentar ignorar los sentimientos que había estado evitando todo ese tiempo.

Solo que, llegó el momento en que no pudo ignorarlos más.

Le iba bien en su carrera, había hecho amigos y tenía buenas notas. Todos le conocían como una chica dedicada, gentil, y por sobre todo cálida. Nadie sabía su historia, ni jamás oyó sobre un chico de ojos grises y cabello oscuro. Había dejado atrás parte de su pasado, y al pensar en Levi, su viejo amigo de la infancia y único amor, ya no le dolía tanto. Solo quedaba un pequeño eco de las heridas del pasado, y el deseo auténtico de que estuviera donde estuviera, él fuera feliz.

Su deseo se cumplió, sin ella saberlo.

Era una preciosa tarde de otoño, habían pasado ya cinco años desde la última vez que vio a quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. La brisa mecía las ramas de los árboles suavemente, sacudiendo las hojas maduras, y dándole al ambiente un aura romántica, perfecta para la ocasión. Ella usaba un vestido color perla que resaltaba su cabello dorado, hermoso y delicado, digno de la boda a la que asistía.

Fue allí cuando le vio. Su traje era negro, camisa gris, corbata de lazo negra. Tenía el cabello cortado al estilo militar, y había crecido y adquirido masa muscular. Lucía elegante, y muy apuesto. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, feliz, auténtica. Sus ojos dorados brillaron emocionados, y su corazón volvió a latir con la misma intensidad que antes cuando solo era una adolescente asistiendo al liceo.

Se aproximó a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba él, ansiando saludarlo. Había pasado tantas noches deseando volver a verle al menos una vez más, poder tener una oportunidad, decirle lo que nunca le dijo y hacer lo que nunca hizo. Encontrarle allí, donde nunca imaginó que lo vería, fue como una señal, una confirmación, el cumplimiento de sus más profundos anhelos.

 _Levi…_

No llegó hasta donde estaba él. Los dos hombres que le acompañaban le susurraron algo al oído, y él se despidió de ellos, estrechando las manos y recibiendo palmadas en el hombro. Avanzó de frente, sin jamás mirar atrás, hasta ubicarse en algún punto del altar. No entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que la marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse en el lugar, y por el centro del pasillo la novia hizo aparición.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y él se giró de frente. Por un momento creyó que la veía a ella, pero su mirada estaba enfocada en la bella mujer que avanzaba por el pasillo. Su mirada era de concentración plena, y en lugar de la mueca severa que recordaba, en sus labios había una pequeña y discreta sonrisa.

Levi estaba sonriendo, no por ella, sino por la joven hermosamente ataviada. Lo comprendió todo en un instante.

Tras tantos silencios, tantas miradas vacías, ella había deseado que él pudiera ser feliz. Que pudiera ser capaz de dejar atrás todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le oprimía, y fuera feliz. Su deseo se había cumplido. Levi sonreía de nuevo para alguien más, era feliz con ese alguien más. Había encontrado alguien que le dio lo que ella no pudo, que pudo hacerse lugar en su corazón y devolverle la paz y alegría que había perdido.

La joven novia llegó hasta al altar, y él la recibió tomando su mano con devoción infinita. Ella le sonrió, y los ojos de él brillaron en respuesta.

Los suyos, volvieron a humedecerse después de tanto tiempo. Pero se negó a llorar. Se mordió los labios y se ordenó a sí misma ser fuerte y afrontarlo con la cabeza en alto.

— _Por favor, sé feliz, ¿sí?_

Las palabras nunca salieron de su boca, pero las sintió con todo su corazón. Dándose la vuelta, procedió a marcharse, dejando atrás una única lágrima que rápidamente se llevó el viento.

— _No me olvides._

* * *

—Fanfiction, 14 de enero de 2016.


End file.
